Red Light District
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Tomoyo sends an 18 year old Kurogane out with Soma to give him a break from...killing. Soma's plan is to take him to the "Red Light District" full of brothels and prostitutes. But what if Kurogane's kind of whore...isn't a woman? AU
1. Drunken CoWorkers

**This was one of those abandoned plot bunnies that I never thought I would finish any time soon. It was inspired by the song 'Red Light District' by Porcelain and the Tramps and that's how the story came about. But it's thanks to Yuri Light's kind comments that made me want to look at this again and BAM! I finished ^^**

**Yet another lemon for you all! I apologize for any typos and grammar errors in these next two chapters ^^' I promise later I'll read it over and fix as many as possible. Help me out and let me know specifically which parts need correcting! Thanks ^^ **

**"Red Light District"- An area of the city known for it's brothels, prostitutes and whorehouses. The name comes from the Red lights and lanterns that adorn the doors of every brothel**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

><p>"Give us another round Bartender-san!" a drunken Soma shouted as she slammed her sake glass down on the table.<p>

Kurogane rolled his eyes. Her voice just kept getting louder and louder the more she drank. It gave him a headache. The alcohol couldn't have been to blame at all. It was supposed to numb the ache…so he drank some more of that round Soma ordered.

Princess Tomoyo had decided to give Kurogane a well deserved, and forced, vacation. After having served Tomoyo for 3 years after his parents' death without a break, she had forced some "time-off work" for him. She hoped it would do him some good. He was beginning to become disobedient when it came to showing mercy for their enemies. Tomoyo feared she was losing Kurogane to blood-thirst and madness. Her hopeful remedy…

Sake.

Soma had the night off as well and suggested that all the off-duty ninjas should come out for drinks in the city. While Soma drowned herself mercilessly with stinking alcohol, Kurogane drank in moderation. He found the stuff wasn't as potent to him as it was to the other ninjas, but this was his first time drinking, he wasn't invincible.

He tipped his head back for another drink of sake and slammed it on the table like Soma had before. He was getting too comfortable here. He needed to get back to Tomoyo. He needed to make sure he slaughtered any bastard that came near her. He grunted and shook his head to clear the haze of the alcohol. He walked toward the door to leave and make his way back to the palace. Vacation was over.

Soma noticed this and frowned. Amaterasu had warned her Kurogane might try to cut his vacation short and to keep an eye on him. She sighed harshly. Even when she was off-duty, she had to baby-sit this 18 year old brat.

She deftly slid between the crowd of drunken ninjas and grabbed Kurogane's arm before he left. He turned to her and scoffed.

"Le' go of me you ol' hag." the boy slurred slightly. He cursed himself for sounding so pathetic in front of a veteran ninja. Soma overlooked it and flashed him a drunken smile.

"I'll let that 'hag' comment slide for now. Lemme show you a REAL fun spot around here." she said, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. Kurogane snatched it away.

"Forget it. I'm heading back. Tomoyo needs me." he insisted. Soma thought about her next words. She smiled slyly when they came to her.

"Where we're going will help PREPARE you for what Tomoyo may need in the future." she said suggestively. Kurogane, too drunk and naïve didn't catch the implications. He slowly turned to her, contemplating.

"Really? She'll be pleased?" he asked but somewhat doubtfully. Soma bit back her laugh. This boy really didn't know what she was getting at.

"More than you'll ever see her, but you'll need some practice. Come with me. I'll show you." she said. Kurogane hesitated but followed her closely.

He noticed they'd turned away from the normal hustle and bustle of the city and quietly began to wonder if trusting Soma was the right thing to do. He found less and less families buying late night groceries and found more and shadier looking places with thugs and hustlers about. He narrowed his eyes at them. He always felt pleased when people like them quaked with fear when they recognized him. He smirked.

After a while the shady places began to look a bit less run down and a little more refined than before, but he didn't understand why there were so many red lanterns in this part of the city.

"Oi Soma! Where exactly are you takin' me?" he asked.

"Looks like the alcohol hasn' dun' much for your manners kid." she scolded lightly. Kurogane frowned.

"Hag! Where are we?" he demanded. Soma turned to him and smiled.

"I'm sure you'd heard of this place. People like to call it the…'Red Light District'." she said. Kurogane's eyes widened and his cheeks flared.

"Y-you mean the district with all the whores and prostitutes!" he shouted appalled. Soma laughed.

"Oh, so it looks like you DO know! Well perfect then, we're here!" she announced, leading the shocked boy in the direction of her regular place.

"W-Why the hell did you take me to a place like this! How does this help Tomoyo!" she shouted. Soma smirked.

"I told you. You need practice." she said. Kurogane paled. "Ah, so NOW you get it." the female ninja sighed. Kurogane glared at her.

"This is sick! I'm NOT doing stuff like this with Tomoyo! That's disgusting!" he spat. Soma sighed. She was getting tired of his complaints.

"Oh please, I see the way you look at her. You're prob'ly jus' nervous cus' you're still a virgin right?" she said cheekily. Kurogane flushed.

"B-Bitch!"

Soma shoved him inside the door and closed it behind her. The Mistress of the brothel sat a little further back. She smiled as she made eye contact with Soma.

"You're back I see." she said. Her gaze then turned to a very uncomfortable looking Kurogane. She recognized him right away.

"Ah, and I see you've brought the Princess's Warrior as well." she said sinisterly. Soma laughed.

"The kid needs a break, so I'm givin' him one. He needs to loosn' up a bit. Know what I mea'n." she slurred. The mistress unfolded her fan and blew away some of the alcohol smell.

"Drunk as always I see, just be careful not to vomit this time." she admonished. Soma flashed a cheeky grin before she left through a curtain to the "Women's Services" portion of the establishment.

The mistress glanced at Kurogane over her fan. She snapped it closed and looked his irritated face over once or twice. She smiled.

"So, what kind of women are you into?" she asked. Kurogane ground his teeth.

"I don't want a woman." he said stubbornly. She looked at him oddly, then understanding dawned on her and she nodded.

"Ah, I see how it is. Syaoran!" she snapped her fingers. A 15 year old brunette boy in the shadows approached her immediately.

"Y-yes headmistress." he said, bowing to her.

"Show Mister 'Knight of the Princess' to where he desires to go. He does not wish to see a woman." she told him. Syaoran cast a shy glance to Kurogane before nodding to his superior.

"O-Of course mistress." he said. She smiled. Kurogane nodded his thanks to her. At least SHE understood that all he wanted was to find the exit. This kid was sure to show him the way out of here. Through Kurogane's drunken haze, he failed to recall that the easiest exit…was the door in which he came from not three feet behind him.

"It's the door up here sir." Syaoran said, motioning to an innocent looking paper door. Kurogane nodded to the boy.

"Thanks kid." he said.

"P-Please enjoy your evening sir!" Syaoran stuttered embarrassedly. Kurogane looked at him oddly but shrugged.

When he walked through the door he was met with an overpowering odor. It was a strong incense that clouded the whole room, making it a bit foggy. Kurogane had to cover his nose and close his eyes to block out the strong smell. For whatever reason, he closed the sliding door and continued to walk forward, hoping all he had to do was go through another door and he'd be out of there.

"Oooo, it's the handsome warrior of Tomoyo-hime's."

"Never pegged you as _our _type."

"You come here for a good time Ninja-san?"

Kurogane heard all sorts of voices around him. Confused, and finding the smell not as obtrusive as before, he took a peek at the room. His eyes widened and his face paled.

There were men…lots and lots…of pretty men. They were all made up and wore kimonos and furisodes that slung off their shoulders and bared their chests. Some had theirs raked up one leg as they sat, while others held theirs around themselves in a teasing fashion. Apparently when the warrior said he didn't want a woman…the mistress misunderstood.

"I've never see you around here before. First Time?" one of them asked suggestively. Kurogane flinched away from him. He didn't say anything. What could you say to a room full of manwhores! He slowly made his way through the crowd of bodies, hoping to find an exit.

"Feel free to pick any one of us for your first time warrior-sama. You won't be disappointed." one of them offered, touching his leg a bit.

"Stop that! You're not allowed to touch the customer unless they chose you!" one of the whores scolded the other. Kurogane was having a hard time controlling his heartbeat. Why was he feeling so flushed? They were just men. He didn't actually swing that way did he? Well, honestly he never had to think about it…until now.

Not paying attention he stumbled on someone and fell on top of him. He quickly got up and shook his head.

"Sorry! J-jus' finding' a way out of here. You okay?" he asked. Kurogane held out his hand to help the guy up.

He paused.

The man was facing the floor so the back of his head was to Kurogane. His light blue kimono hung off his shoulders slightly and the obi was tied awkwardly around his waist, not something that a native Japanese would get wrong. What caught the warriors eye the most, however, was the fact that this guy had a full head of blonde hair! That was rare around here. You could usually tell who was foreign in the country of Japan because everyone native here had black or dark brown hair. The man turned around and looked at Kurogane with large, cerulean blue eyes.

Blue eyes were also uncommon here. The man…actually more like boy. He seemed to be no older than 16, maybe 17. He smiled up at Kurogane and gestured to his outstretched hand.

"I can't stand up, not unless you pick me." he said, blue eyes penetrating Kurogane. The warrior felt his cheeks heat up and his heart throb. He coughed.

"I-I'm jus' trying to leave. My stupid co-worker brought me here." he said. The blonde cast him a seductive glance.

"Well I can show you the exit…if you pick me." he said. Kurogane frowned.

"No thanks. I don't feel like…"

"All I'll do is take you to my room. Nothing even has to happen, but, I do still need to be paid either way. I can tell you the way out after we get out of here. How about that?" the blonde haired boy bargained. Kurogane thought about it. He didn't care about the money, he still had some left over from buying sake, but it was the look in this kid's eyes that unnerved him. Though he didn't find it…unpleasant.

"Fine." he said. He held his hand out more. The boy took it and pulled himself up slowly. He smiled with that same sultry look in his eyes and led Kurogane to a door on the far side of the room. As they passed some of the other prostitutes, Kurogane could hear them mutter.

"Damn it! He gets all the customers!"

"Face it, customers like foreign items."

"I can't blame them. I'D go after him if it weren't for this whorehouse."

Kurogane looked at them oddly then back at the blonde. Was this kid REALLY the center of attention at this part of the brothel? How many customers has someone like him had? He took a look at the boy's exposed neck to find several faint bruise marks and hickeys. The blonde noticed his staring and smirked.

"Change your mind?" he asked as he opened the door. Kurogane shook his head as he walked in.

"Good." the boy said as he closed it. Kurogane took notice in the change in his voice. It was no longer sultry and seductive. It was…relieved… and exhausted. The taller boy turned to see the others smile gone, eyes closed and leaning against the door.

"Eh, you okay?" he asked, seeing that the kid was completely worn out. The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for picking me. I really needed a break." he said. He moved from the door and made his way toward the large bed by the wall. He swayed a bit too much and began to fall.

"Whoa!" Kurogane exclaimed, catching him. "Watch it idiot!" he admonished. The blonde chuckled.

"I'm fine Kuro-sama. You don't need to worry about someone like me." he smiled bitterly as he climbed into bed to lie down.

"What did you just call me!" he shouted. The boy laughed.

"Kuro-sama. It's cute right? Much better than Kurogane." he replied. Kurogane shook his head.

"No it isn't! And how do you know my name anyway!" he demanded. He could feel himself begin to sober up. The fact that he wasn't slurring anymore was proof of that.

"Everyone knows your name Kuro-tan. You're Tomoyo-hime's fiercest ninja. It's thanks to you that Japan is safe. Why _wouldn't_ I know your name?" he replied.

"It's Kurogane!" he shouted indignantly. Once the rest of Fai's words hit him, he smirked.

"At least _someone_ sees it that way. If you can believe it, Tomoyo-hime is actually asking me to show _mercy _to enemies! Ridiculous." the warrior scoffed, leaning against the bed post by the blonde's head.

"Well that sounds like Tomoyo-hime. She's a really kind hearted soul." he said. Kurogane rolled his eyes. He's heard that line way too many times.

"So apparently you know my name, half of it at least, what's yours?" he asked. The boy laughed.

"Oh that's bad. It's customary for me to tell you my name first and foremost, otherwise what will you call out in the throws of ecstasy?" the boy laughed. Kurogane just shifted uncomfortably.

"Fai. My name is Fai Flourite." he said. Kurogane paused.

"Sounds foreign." he said. Fai laughed.

"I suppose it would. I'm obviously not from around here. I came here from the western countries." he said. Kurogane knew that he probably should just shut up and just ask this kid where the exit was already, but there was something that interested him in having a conversation like this. He'd wait on leaving a little more.

"Why would you come all the way to Japan just to work here?" he asked. There was a long pause. Kurogane looked to Fai to see his melancholic expression.

"N-never mind. You don't have to answer that." he said, feeling stupid for asking such a dumbass question. Fai shook his head.

"No, I don't mind. You seem nice enough Kuro-sama so I'll tell you. On my way here I was 'collected' by a bunch of guys that kidnapped people like me to sell to brothels like these. I've been here ever since." he said. Kurogane looked down.

"For how long?"

"5 years." Fai replied. Kurogane's head snapped up.

"How old are you now?" he asked. Fai smiled.

"19." he said. Kurogane's jaw dropped.

"Y-You're older than me!" he exclaimed in surprise. Fai chuckled.

"I get a lot of reactions like that, but yours is the funniest so far Kuro-sama!"

"I TOLD you it's Kurogane moron!" the warrior admonished. Fai chuckled.

"You should be careful Kuro-sama. Keep this up and I might find myself attracted to you." he smirked. Kurogane blushed.

"D-Don't say stupid things." he scolded. Fai laughed.

"Aw! Is Kuro-sama embarrassed? That's so cute!" he teased. Kurogane ground his teeth.

"Oi! Weren't you sleeping or something!" he shouted. Fai smiled.

"I was thinking about it, but you've intrigued me. I've never had a conversation like this with a customer before." he said. Kurogane quirked his eyebrow.

"So?" he said. Fai cast him a suggestive glance.

"I'm kind of interested in showing you what I can do to repay you." he said, pulling his robe back a bit. Kurogane resisted the redness and refused to let himself blush once more in the presence of this idiot.

"Not interested." he said. This time Fai quirked his eyebrow.

"You're…not?" he asked, shocked. Kurogane shook his head.

"I never even wanted to come here. I told you, my co-worker dragged me here. All I wanted to find was the exit." he said. Fai flushed a bit in embarrassment.

"I-I see." he said, covering himself back up, feeling ridiculous for coming on to someone who didn't appear to 'swing' that way.

"Besides," Kurogane continued "you really do look like you're exhausted. I heard some of the others mention that you're pretty popular. Do they ever let you rest?" he asked. Fai looked down and smiled solemnly.

"You shouldn't care so much for a tramp like me. What about your duty as a warrior? Wouldn't it shame you?"

"Pfft, you think I care about shit like that? As long as I can kill my enemy then my work is done. It's actually pretty satisfying to have your enemy underestimate you, then see them inches from death, begging for mercy at your feet." Kurogane grinned maliciously, imagining it. Fai smiled nervously.

"Ah, I see how it is. Kuro-sama's just a sadist." he said. Kurogane spun on him.

"I am not!" he shouted. Fai chuckled.

"Pervert."

"Oi! I don't want to hear that from you!" Kurogane shouted. Fai smiled.

"I suppose. Let me ask you something Kuro-run, when you leave, are you going back to Tomoyo-hime?" he asked. Kurogane nodded.

"Damn right I am. She's already been stupid enough to force a vacation like THIS on me. Who knows what more she could be doing when I'm not there!" he exclaimed. Fai smirked.

"She FORCED a vacation on you to a brothel? Have you been grumpy lately Kuro-tan?" Fai teased. Kurogane grunted.

"It's Kurogane." he retorted, albeit uselessly. Fai stood on the bed on his knees and placed his arms around Kurogane's neck.

"Are you sure you won't rethink anything? If this is what Tomoyo-hime wants, who are you to oppose her? It would just be one night anyway." the blonde suggested innocently. Kurogane cursed himself for blushing at the proximity. That seemed to give Fai some sort of satisfaction.

He clenched his teeth. It had to be either the sake or the incense but whatever it was, it was affecting his judgment. His willpower was depleting. Fai had a point. Tomoyo had sent Kurogane to distract himself from work for a while. If he showed up the way he was now, then she'd be just as moody as she's been all month.

He could humor her…and Fai…just this once…he supposed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon comes Chapter 2!<strong>


	2. The Blonde

**Chapter 2 as promised! Hope you enjoy the good stuff ^^**

* * *

><p>Fai saw that Kurogane actually seemed to be thinking about it, a response he didn't expect. He bit his lip. He was tempted to just throw the boy down on the bed and ravish him like he'd always dreamt of. To be honest when he first heard of Kurogane and how he protected Princess Tomoyo, he couldn't believe such a skilled warrior existed. When he caught a glimpse of the ninja on the roof of Shirasaki castle from his window, he had to admit that the boy a sense of dark mystery that enticed him. Since then, Fai had had dreams and fantasies of Kurogane coming to rescue him from this brothel…this hell hole.<p>

He couldn't wait any more for Kurogane to make up his mind. He took the chance and sealed his lips to the warriors. He stayed still for a moment to give Kurogane a chance to pull away or react. When he didn't move, Fai took the initiative and began to move his mouth. He tangled his fingers in Kurogane's hair, raking his nails slightly as he did so. He brought one knee close to the edge of the bed and brushed it against Kurogane's thigh.

Fai wanted to smile when he felt the boy shiver slightly at his touch. He nearly did when he felt Kurogane's hands on his waist and the boys mouth moving against his own. Fai sighed. He was glad that Kurogane's deep, musky scent wasn't masked over from the incense. That was the purpose of that stuff, to ease the scent of those drunks and smokers and…people that just smelled bad. It was much to Fai's pleasure that Kurogane wasn't one of those odiferous customers and had a better natural scent than the incense. Even if the boy tasted a bit of the sake he drank before. At least he didn't reek.

Fai moaned slightly into the kiss, a habit he'd gotten into while working at the brothel, while Kurogane was certainly a good kisser, he was still inexperienced. Fai aimed to change that.

He subtly slid his hands off Kurogane's neck and down his shoulders and arms. Fai grabbed Kurogane's waist and managed to knock him onto the bed, Fai crawling on top of him. He smiled.

"Kuro-sama, this is your first time right? Are you sentimental about losing your virginity to a prostitute?" he teased. Kurogane blushed but kept his glare.

"I'm no girl idiot." he snapped. Fai grinned.

"Good."

Pale hands began to untie the sash around Kurogane's waist. Fai had lowered his head to the edge of the warrior's shirt where his hands were. He maintained eye contact with Kurogane, giving no indication what he was going to do.

He slid his hands up Kurogane's shirt when the sash was undone and explored the teenage, rippled muscles under that fabric. Kurogane held his breath. He could feel Fai's hands work their way slowly up his torso. The anticipation made his heart pump and his nipples hard. Fai moved the shirt away as he went, exposing Kurogane's body to the cooler air. Once he reached his arms, he made a motion for Kurogane to put his arms up so he could remove the article.

Fai cast the shirt to the ground and turned his attention to Kurogane's neck. He kissed the flesh softly at first, but began to nip and suck on the flesh as he worked his way down. If Fai was trying to tease him…he was doing a DAMN good job. The blonde's hands were just below Kurogane's chest and his mouth was dancing right over his Pecs. He felt his heart would burst with all the anticipation.

Suddenly Fai clamped his mouth on one of Kurogane's hard nipples and toyed with the other one in his hand. Kurogane grunted. Now that Fai was finally giving attention to where he wanted, he could feel his beating heart, echo somewhere in his nether regions. Already his pants were beginning to feel like an obstacle.

Fai rolled his tongue over each nipple and nipped at them lightly. He looked up and smiled when he saw Kurogane trying to hold back his moans. He gave Kurogane's chest one more lick bringing them face to face. Kurogane's eyes were sealed in concentration. So in order to break that concentration, Fai kissed him while simultaneously rocking his erection with Kurogane's roughly.

Kurogane's eyes widened and he couldn't help but moan into Fai's mouth. Kurogane latched his hands onto Fai's hips to get him to go faster. The blonde noticed this and had a feeling he knew what going to happen next.

This was Kurogane's first time after all.

Kurogane detached himself from Fai's lips and groaned as the friction built and he came, hard. Fai felt the liquid on his arousal through his kimono and shivered. This had happened many times before, especially with first timers. 90% of the time the customer would just pay up and leave him there the way he was. He hoped Kurogane wouldn't be one of those customers. Not after all those nights dreaming of meeting him.

Kurogane panted through his orgasm and clenched his teeth. He threw his arm over his eyes and breathed heavily though his nose.

"Dammit!" he cursed. Fai smiled weakly. At least it seemed Kurogane felt remorse.

"Do-Don't worry about it Kuro-sama." Fai said. He half expected Kurogane to say _'Oh really? Okay then, here's the money. Bye.' _Not like it's never happened before. Kurogane shook his head.

"No dammit! You're still…" Kurogane continued, uncovering his eyes to reveal his flushed and embarrassed face.

"I'm fine." Fai tried to reassure, though with his flushed cheeks, shallow breath and heaving chest he wasn't very convincing. Kurogane frowned. There was hint of resolve in his eyes. He made a move to sit up and Fai adjusted accordingly. Was Kurogane really just going to leave him there like all the others?

He surprised Fai by sitting up, then leaning forward, pinning Fai on the bed like he had done for him. Kurogane took a deep breath, face red.

"I may not know what I'm doing but…I know what a man likes so… just keep quiet!" he said embarrassed. Fai's eyes widened. Was he going to…

He had no chance to think.

Kurogane had reached under Fai's kimono to grip his length and stroke it as well as he could. Fai gasped. He hadn't expected anything like this. Usually customers mistreat him, leave him, abandon him…this…How has it been? How long has it been since someone had done this to him? Now that it was happening, it seemed like forever. Fai sighed contently as Kurogane squeezed, rubbed and jerked Fai's length.

The blonde hadn't noticed that Kurogane was able to undo his obi and open his entire kimono while he was distracted. Kurogane kept his hand going while he lowered his head near Fai's member. He hesitated. He'd never done this before and wasn't sure he could do it or even if he'd know how. The smell was strange to him…but…it wasn't distasteful. He summoned up his courage and removed his hand.

Fai moaned in surprise when Kurogane engulfed his length and began licking and sucking.

"K-Kuro-tan! Ah…Y-you shouldn't…Customers d-don't usually…hah.." Fai tried to protest but this was one of the few times on the job when he'd ever received a blow job. Usually he was the one to give those. He tangled his fingers in the boys hair and resisted the urge to thrust. He moaned Kurogane's name over and over again, adding a different suffix each time.

It felt so good! Kurogane had even thought of using his hands on Fai's testicles while he sucked and licked the blonde's member. He was only going halfway down which didn't surprise Fai. Deep throating wasn't something he would suggest a newbie to try right away…though that didn't stop him from wanting more.

"oh…K-Kuro…hah…ah!" Fai tried to say. He took deep breaths as he tried to warn Kurogane "…I…ah…I'm coming…" he whispered as he felt a twist in his abdomen then just as Kurogane was about to finish sucking, he came in his face.

Fai moaned as he came. He shivered as he suddenly felt the room get a little colder. He panted through his ecstasy as he felt the last of his seed drip from his length. He looked over to Kurogane. Fai almost laughed.

The poor boy was covered in Fai's cream and he even had some in his mouth. He coughed a bit and spat some of it out. The blonde chuckled.

"I'm sorry Kuro-sama. I was too late to warn you." he chuckled. Kurogane glared at him. He coughed again and spat a bit more out. Fai moved to get a glass of water from the bedside table. There always some water and a towel there. He gave Kurogane both.

"Yeah. The taste isn't everybody's favorite, especially when you start out. It becomes an acquired taste…or so I've heard. I've never been with one person long enough to actually like it." he chuckled. Kurogane wiped his face and rinsed his mouth as Fai spoke. He swallowed.

Suddenly a loud banging came from the door.

"Hey blondie! You better be getting a damn good sum from that kid if you've been in there THIS long!" the financial manager of the brothel shouted. Kurogane froze. Fai did as well but he recovered quickly enough to reply.

"We just finished!" he shouted. Kurogane turned to him, a little confused and a little…disappointed?

"Well hurry it up and get back out here! Or else you take the next shift again and lose sleep!" Kyle replied. Fai sighed. He turned to Kurogane apologetically.

"I'm sorry Kuro-sama. It looks like it won't be me who takes your virginity." he joked, albeit solemnly. Kurogane paused.

"Maybe you will." he said. Fai looked up as he washed himself off and re-dressed.

"H-huh?"

Kurogane withdrew the sake money from the pouch on his sash and laid it on the table by the water. It may have just been money for sake, but he was still a ninja of the castle. The drink money he received was decent enough for a prostitute.

"I'll be back." he said, turning to Fai and smirking. Fai smiled, a gleam in his eye.

"I'll be waiting." he smiled lasciviously.

Kurogane gathered his clothing and decided to dress himself as he was leaving. He walked though the foggy room of manwhores, who never relinquished their glares from him, to the door he came from. Coincidentally, when he made it back to the foyer where the Mistress was, Soma stumbled through the opposite curtain…still hammered.

She had a pink tint to her cheeks and her robes were in disarray, her cleavage exposed beyond provocatively and straight to slovenly. She sighed in contentment and seemed to talk to herself.

"Damn does that woman do some good damage." she muttered. Kurogane made a face. He wasn't used to seeing Soma like this. She's usually the most up kept, professional, and decent mannered ninja out there.

'Alcohol is what did the real damage' Kurogane thought as he approached her. She caught sight of him and looked confused.

"You take a wrong turn or something? That goes to the Homose-" she stopped. Spotted the fresh stains on Kurogane's pants. And immediately understood.

"Huh. Who woulda' thought." she humored. Kurogane flushed as he looked down and saw the remnants of what he had just done with Fai, plastered on his trousers. He cursed himself. It was twice as bad than it would have been because after hearing Fai's moans from what Kurogane was doing to him, he couldn't help but come a second time.

"Dammit!" he shouted vehemently. He ran out the door and deftly climbed onto the roof. He wasn't about to let anyone in town see him like this. All those years of ninja training were about to pay off as he swiftly made his way back to the castle.

He refused to see Tomoyo-hime until after he'd had a proper bath and a change of clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please! It's been a while since I've done a lemon so let me know if you liked it ^^<strong>

**There will be a sequel to this just so you know. I'll do my best to finish it ^^**


End file.
